ninthrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Bergen
Description A land of mountains, ranging from peaceful serene peaks to actual volcanoes. None of the peaks are anywhere close to being the level of Everest, that is reserved for Retë and Lé. Though parts of the mountains are steep cliffs, others are much more gradual and gentle. Two rivers run through the western volcano section. A spring exists in the eastern portion of the mountains, which turns into a river. More images can be found here: http://gamicanpeninsula.tumblr.com/tagged/bergen Cities and Towns There are six towns and cities in Bergen. Westernmost is the city of Ekien, which is found in the crater of a dormant volcano. Following that is the town of Idiom, which is found on the slopes of an active volcano. Next is the town of Grielban, which is on the slope of one of the few non-volcanos in the area. After that is the town of Plisk, also on a dormant volcano, from which you can view the sea. Across the channel is the town of Atsee, which is also on a regular ol’ mountain. Deep in the cluster of mountains is the easternmost city of Berdia. The form of communication between these cities and towns is almost entirely signal fire. Each of them has a small market, but Bergen is really just a loosely connected series of towns and cities. .]] Alliances Bergen is loosely allied with Abilene and Gamaliel, and it functions as a bit of a republic with the centralized government found in Berdia. Races Found Within In order of prevalence: # Orcs # Half-orcs # Dwarves # Dragons # Humans # Goat-centaurs # Dragonborn # Elves There are a few aasimars and tieflings along with other angelic and demonic creatures, but they are not very common. The dragons tend to avoid interacting with the races other than the goat-centaurs due to territorial issues. Special Gamic Abilities Beings born in Bergen have the abilities of the earth domain, in addition to the one all other lands have, the animal domain. Beings from Bergen cannot cast any air, or air related spells. Common wild shapes (unknown). Spell List Animal Domain (3.5) Granted Powers You can use speak with animals once per day as a spell-like ability. Add Knowledge (nature) to your list of class skills. Animal Domain Spells # Calm Animals: Calms (2d4 + level) HD of animals. # Hold Animal: Paralyzes one animal for 1 round/level. # Dominate Animal: Subject animal obeys silent mental commands. # Summon Nature’s Ally IV*: Calls creature to fight. # Commune with Nature: Learn about terrain for 1 mile/level. # Antilife Shell: 10-ft. field hedges out living creatures. # Animal Shapes: One ally/level polymorphs into chosen animal. # Summon Nature’s Ally VIII*: Calls creature to fight. # Shapechange F: Transforms you into any creature, and change forms once per round. *Can only summon animals. Earth Domain (3.5) Granted Power Turn or destroy air creatures as a good cleric turns undead. Rebuke, command, or bolster earth creatures as an evil cleric rebukes undead. Use these abilities a total number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. This granted power is a supernatural ability. Earth Domain Spells # Magic Stone: Three stones become +1 projectiles, 1d6 +1 damage. # Soften Earth and Stone: Turns stone to clay or dirt to sand or mud. # Stone Shape: Sculpts stone into any shape. # Spike Stones: Creatures in area take 1d8 damage, may be lowed. # Wall of Stone: Creates a stone wall that can be shaped. # Stoneskin M: Ignore 10 points of damage per attack. # Earthquake: Intense tremor shakes 80-ft.-radius. # Iron Body: Your body becomes living iron. # Elemental Swarm*: Summons multiple elementals. *Cast as an earth spell only. Category:Country Category:Gamican Peninsula